Ojalá Fuera Cierto
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: Bella lleva meses en coma después de haber sufrido un tremendo accidente. Los médicos la mantienen artificialmente con vida y la familia de Bella pone su apartamento en alquiler. El nuevo inquilino, Edward, no se imaginaba que se vería obligado a compartirlo con alguien que solo él puede ver. Un amor que no entiende de convencionalismos y que la mayoría no puede comprender. ADAP.
1. Capítulo Uno

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, y la trama está basada en un el libro "Ojalá Fuera Cierto", de **Marc Levy**. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de Levy fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo que queda prohibida su copia parcial y/o total sin permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Verano de 1996

Acababa de sonar el pequeño despertador que había sobre la mesita de noche de madera clara. Eran las cinco y media, y una luz dorada que sólo esparcen los amaneceres de San Francisco bañaba la habitación.

Toda la familia dormía: Kali, la perra, tendida al pie de la cama, sobre la alfombra, y Bella, enterrada bajo el edredón, en el centro de la gran cama.

El apartamento de Bella sorprendía por la ternura que emanaba. Estaba situado en el primer piso de una casa victoriana de Green Street y se componía de un salón con cocina americana, un amplio dormitorio, un vestidor y un enorme cuarto de baño con ventana. El suelo era de tablas de madera alargadas de color tostado, excepto en el cuarto de baño, donde estaban pintadas de blanco alternando con pequeños cuadrados en negro. Las paredes, blancas, estaban decoradas con dibujos chinos antiguos adquiridos en las galerías de Union Street, y una moldura de marquetería finamente cincelada por las manos de un hábil ebanista de principios de siglo, que Bella había barnizado en un tono caramelo, bordeaba el techo. Unas alfombras de coco ribeteadas de yute beis delimitaban los espacios del salón, el comedor y la chimenea. Frente al hogar, un gran sofá tapizado en algodón crudo invitaba a arrellanarse. Los escasos muebles dispersos estaban dominados por preciosas lámparas con pantallas plisadas, que había ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los tres últimos años.

La noche había sido muy corta. La guardia de Bella, doctora interna en el San Francisco Memorial Hospital, se había prolongado mucho más de las veinticuatro horas habituales debido a la llegada, a última hora, de las víctimas de un gran incendio. Las primeras ambulancias habían llegado a urgencias diez minutos antes del relevo y Bella había comenzado a enviar a los heridos a las diferentes salas de preparación, ante la mirada desesperada de sus compañeros. Con una metodología de virtuoso, auscultaba en unos minutos a cada paciente, le asignaba una etiqueta del color correspondiente a la gravedad de su estado, redactaba un diagnóstico preliminar, ordenaba las primeras pruebas y enviaba a los camilleros a la sala apropiada. La clasificación de las dieciséis personas desembarcadas entre las doce y las doce y cuarto de la noche terminó a las doce y media en punto, y los cirujanos cuya presencia se había requerido pudieron comenzar las primeras operaciones de aquella larga noche a la una menos cuarto.

Bella había asistido al doctor Newton en dos intervenciones seguidas y no regresó a casa hasta que recibió la orden expresa del médico, quien la convenció de que el cansancio le hacía bajar la guardia, con el consiguiente peligro para la salud de sus pacientes.

Salió en plena noche del aparcamiento del hospital al volante de su Triumph y se dirigió a su casa a gran velocidad por las calles desiertas. «Estoy demasiado cansada y conduzco demasiado deprisa», se repetía una y otra vez para luchar contra la somnolencia, aunque la idea de volver a urgencias en camilla, y no por su propio pie, bastaba por sí sola para mantenerla despierta.

Pulsó el mando a distancia de la puerta del garaje y aparcó el viejo automóvil. Pasando por el pasillo interior, subió de cuatro en cuatro los peldaños de la escalera principal y entró en su casa con una sensación de alivio.

Las agujas del reloj de péndulo colgado sobre la chimenea marcaban las dos y media. Bella dejó caer su ropa al suelo en medio del gran salón. Completamente desnuda, pasó al otro lado de la barra para prepararse una infusión. Los tarros que adornaban la estantería contenían toda clase de hierbas, como si a cada momento del día le correspondiera un aroma. Dejó la taza en la mesita de noche, se acurrucó bajo el edredón y se durmió en el acto. El día anterior había sido demasiado largo, y el que se anunciaba exigía levantarse temprano. Aprovechando los dos días de fiesta, que por una vez coincidían con el fin de semana, había aceptado una invitación para ir a casa de unos amigos, en Carmel. Y aunque el cansancio acumulado justificaba plenamente dormir toda la mañana, nada habría podido hacerle retrasar aquel despertar tan temprano. A Bella le encantaba ver amanecer en la carretera que, bordeando el Pacífico, une San Francisco con la bahía de Monterrey. Medio dormida, buscó a tientas el botón para enmudecer el despertador. Se restregó los ojos con las manos cerradas y dedicó la primera mirada a Kali, tendida en la alfombra.

—No me mires así. Ya no formo parte de este planeta. —Al oír su voz, la perra se apresuró a rodear la cama y apoyó la cabeza en el vientre de su ama—. Voy a dejarte dos días, pequeña. Mamá pasará a buscarte hacia las once. Aparta, voy a levantarme y a ponerte algo de comer.

Bella estiró las piernas, dio un largo bostezo estirando los brazos hacia arriba y saltó de la cama con los pies juntos.

Pasó detrás del mostrador frotándose el pelo, abrió el frigorífico, bostezó de nuevo y sacó mantequilla, mermelada, tostadas, una lata de comida para perros, una bolsa abierta de jamón de Parma, un trozo de Gouda, una botella de leche, un cuenco de compota de manzana, dos yogures naturales, cereales y medio pomelo; el otro medio se quedó en el estante inferior. Como Kali la observaba moviendo la cabeza, Bella la miró con cara de enfado y dijo:

— ¡Tengo hambre!

Como de costumbre, primero preparó el desayuno de su protegida en un pesado plato de barro.

A continuación llenó su bandeja y la llevó a la mesa de trabajo. Desde allí, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza, podía contemplar Sausalito y sus casas colgadas de las colinas, el Golden Gate que comunicaba los dos lados de la bahía, el puerto pesquero de Tiburón y, a sus pies, los tejados que se extendían, escalonados, hasta La Marina. Abrió la ventana de par en par. La ciudad se hallaba sumida en el silencio; tan sólo las sirenas de los cargueros con destino a China, mezcladas con los gritos de las gaviotas, acompasaban la languidez de la mañana. Se estiró de nuevo y atacó con apetito el pantagruélico desayuno. La noche anterior no había cenado por falta de tiempo. Tres veces había intentado comerse un sandwich, pero las tres veces había sonado el busca, reclamándola para que atendiera otra urgencia. Cuando conocía a alguien y le preguntaba a qué se dedicaba, ella respondía invariablemente: «A correr.» Tras haber devorado buena parte del festín, dejó la bandeja en el fregadero y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Introdujo los dedos entre las láminas de madera de la persiana para inclinarlas, se quitó el camisón blanco de algodón, lo dejó en el suelo y se metió en la ducha. El potente chorro de agua templada acabó de despertarla.

Al salir de la ducha se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura, dejando las piernas y los pechos al aire.

Hizo un mohín frente al espejo y se decidió por un maquillaje ligero. Se puso unos vaqueros y un polo, se quitó los vaqueros, se puso una falda, se quitó la falda y volvió a ponerse los vaqueros. Sacó del armario una bolsa de lona, metió algunas prendas y el neceser, y consideró que ya estaba preparada para comenzar el fin de semana. Al volverse, vio el desorden reinante —ropa por el suelo, toallas desperdigadas, cacharros en el fregadero, la cama deshecha— y dijo en voz bien alta, con determinación, dirigiéndose a todos los objetos del lugar:

— ¡Ni una palabra! ¡Ni rechistar! ¡Mañana volveré pronto y os arreglaré para toda la semana!

Luego tomó papel y bolígrafo y redactó una nota, antes de pegarla a la puerta del frigorífico con un gran imán en forma de rana.

Mamá:

Gracias por ocuparte de la perra. No se te ocurra ordenar nada. Lo haré yo cuando vuelva.

Pasaré directamente por tu casa para buscar a Kali el domingo hacia las cinco. Te quiero.

Tú doctora preferida.

Se puso el abrigo, acarició con ternura la cabeza de la perra, la besó en la frente y salió de casa.

Bajó los peldaños de la gran escalera, pasó por el exterior para ir hasta el garaje y se metió de un salto en el viejo descapotable.

— ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! —se repetía—. No puedo creerlo, es un verdadero milagro. Lo único que falta es que tú te dignes arrancar. Como se te ocurra toser una sola vez, prepárate: te ahogo en jarabe antes de llevarte al desguace y te cambio por un coche nuevo completamente electrónico, sin estárter y sin achaques cuando hace frío por la mañana. ¿Lo has entendido bien? Espero que sí. ¡Contacto!

Al viejo inglés debió de impresionarle enormemente la convicción con que su dueña pronunció aquellas palabras, pues su motor se puso en marcha al primer giro de llave. Se anunciaba un hermoso día.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé, deben estar furiosos conmigo por dejar "La Doncella de Piedra" sin actualizar por tanto tiempo, pero para yo poder continuarla, necesito la Guía Oficial Ilustrada de la Saga, y se la presté a una amiga y no me la ha devuelto, por lo que no he podido continuarla, pero no se preocupen, como entro dentro de un par de semanas a la escuela de nuevo, ahí tendré mi libro._

_ Mientras tanto, estaré publicando esta novela que aunque no es tan buena como la película, la cual recomiendo mucho (Reese Witherspoon, Mark Ruffalo), me saco un par de lágrimas y me terminó gustando también, así que espero la disfruten tanto como yo._

_Los quiero y nos estaremos leyendo. _

_El día de actualización serán los Viernes. :)_

_Dani._


	2. Capítulo Dos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, y la trama está basada en un el libro "Ojalá Fuera Cierto", de **Marc Levy**. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de Levy fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo que queda prohibida su copia parcial y/o total sin permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella arrancó lentamente para no despertar al vecindario. Green Street es una bonita calle bordeada de árboles y casas. Los que viven allí se conocen unos a otros, como en los pueblos. Seis cruces antes de llegar a Van Ness, una de las grandes arterias que atraviesan la ciudad, cambió de marcha y aceleró. Una luz clara, que se iba tiñendo de color a medida que transcurrían los minutos, despertaba poco a poco las perspectivas deslumbrantes de la ciudad. El coche circulaba a bastante velocidad por las calles desiertas. Bella saboreaba la embriaguez del momento. Las cuestas de San Francisco son particularmente propicias para experimentar una sensación de vértigo.

Giro cerrado en Sutter Street. Ruido y golpeteo en la dirección. Bajada abrupta hacia Union Square. Son las seis y media, el casete reproduce una música a grito pelado. Hace mucho tiempo que Bella no se siente tan feliz. Se ha quitado de encima el estrés, el hospital, las obligaciones. Se anuncia un fin de semana completo para ella y no hay que perder ni un minuto. Union Square está tranquila. Unas horas más tarde, las aceras rebosarán de gente de la ciudad y de turistas que van de compras a los grandes almacenes situados en la plaza. Pasará un tranvía tras otro, los escaparates estarán iluminados, se formará una larga cola de coches en la entrada del aparcamiento central enterrado bajo los jardines, donde grupos de música cambiarán acordes y canciones por centavos y dólares.

Mientras tanto, en ese instante temprano reina la calma. Los escaparates están apagados, algunos vagabundos duermen todavía en los bancos. El guarda del aparcamiento echa un sueño en la garita. El Triumph engulle el asfalto al ritmo de los impulsos del cambio de marchas. Los semáforos están en verde, Bella reduce a segunda para girar mejor en Polk Street, una de las cuatro calles que bordean la plaza ajardinada. Embriagada, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, empieza a girar delante de la inmensa fachada del edificio de Macy's. Una curva perfecta, los neumáticos chirrían ligeramente, se suceden los golpeteos, todo va muy deprisa, los golpeteos se confunden, se mezclan, discuten.

¡Un chasquido repentino! El tiempo se detiene. Ya no hay diálogo entre la dirección y las ruedas, la comunicación se ha interrumpido definitivamente. El coche se va hacia un lado y derrapa en la calzada todavía húmeda. El rostro de Bella se crispa. Sus manos se agarran al volante, que se ha vuelto dócil y acepta girar sin fin en un vacío que compromete el resto del día. El Triumph continúa patinando, el tiempo parece tomárselo con calma y estirarse de repente como en un largo bostezo. A Bella le da vueltas la cabeza; en realidad es el decorado lo que gira alrededor de ella a una velocidad increíble. El coche se cree que es una peonza. Las ruedas chocan brutalmente contra la acera, el morro se levanta y besa una boca de incendios. El capó sigue elevándose hacia el cielo. El coche gira sobre sí mismo en un último esfuerzo y expulsa a la conductora, pues resulta demasiado pesada para esa pirueta que desafía las leyes de la gravedad. El cuerpo de Bella sale despedido por los aires y se estrella contra la fachada del gran almacén. El inmenso escaparate estalla y se esparce hecho añicos. La sábana de vidrio acoge a la joven, que rueda por el suelo y luego se detiene, con la cabellera revuelta entre los trozos, mientras el viejo Triumph acaba su carrera tumbado boca arriba, con parte de él sobre la acera. Un poco de vapor escapa de sus entrañas y exhala el último suspiro, su último capricho de viejo inglés.

Bella está inerte. Descansa plácidamente. Sus facciones están serenas, su respiración es lenta y regular. En la boca, ligeramente abierta, podría descubrirse una leve sonrisa; tiene los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormida. Los largos cabellos le enmarcan el rostro; la mano derecha está apoyada en el vientre.

En la garita, el guarda del aparcamiento pestañea. Lo ha visto todo, «como en el cine», pero allí «era de verdad», dirá. Se levanta, sale corriendo, cambia de opinión y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Descuelga febrilmente el teléfono y marca el 911. Pide ayuda, y la ayuda se pone en marcha.

.

El comedor del San Francisco Hospital es una gran estancia con el suelo de baldosas blancas y las paredes pintadas de amarillo. Una multitud de mesas rectangulares de fórmica están dispuestas a lo largo de un pasillo central que conduce a las máquinas de bebidas y de comida envasada al vacío. El doctor Seth Clearwater dormitaba tendido sobre una de las mesas, con una taza de café frío en la mano. Un poco más lejos, su compañero se balanceaba en una silla con la mirada perdida en el vacío. En el fondo de uno de sus bolsillos sonó el busca. Abrió un ojo y miró el reloj refunfuñando; faltaba apenas un cuarto de hora para que acabara la guardia.

—Tengo la negra, desde luego. Jared, llama a ver qué pasa.

Jared descolgó el teléfono mural que había sobre su cabeza, escuchó el mensaje que le transmitió una voz, colgó y se volvió hacia Clearwater.

—Arriba, amigo, es para nosotros. Union Square, un código 3, parece que es grave...

Los dos internos asignados al servicio de asistencia médica urgente se levantaron y se dirigieron al lugar donde los esperaba la ambulancia con el motor en marcha, al pie de la rampa luminosa intermitente. Dos toques breves de sirena marcaron la salida de la unidad 02. Eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana, Market Street estaba totalmente desierta y el vehículo circulaba a bastante velocidad.

— ¡Mierda! Y pensar que hoy va a hacer buen día...

— ¿Por qué te quejas?

—Porque estoy reventado. Voy a pasarme el día durmiendo, sin poderlo aprovechar.

—Gira a la izquierda, iremos en dirección prohibida.

La ambulancia subió por Polk Street hacia Union Square.

—Allí está.

Al llegar a la gran plaza, lo primero que vieron los dos internos fue el viejo Triumph despanzurrado sobre la boca de incendios. Jared paró la sirena.

—Pues sí, ha dado de lleno —constató Clearwater saltando del vehículo.

Dos policías ya estaban allí, y uno de ellos condujo a Seth hacia el escaparate roto.

— ¿Dónde está? —le preguntó el interno al policía.

—Ahí delante. Es una mujer, y es médico, al parecer de urgencias. A lo mejor la conocen.

Clearwater, arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Bella pidió a gritos a su compañero que se diera prisa. Ya le había cortado con unas tijeras los vaqueros y el jersey, dejando la piel al aire. En la larga pierna izquierda, una considerable deformación aureolada por un gran hematoma indicaba una fractura. El resto del cuerpo, aparentemente, estaba libre de contusiones.

—Prepárame las placas y una perfusión. El pulso se escapa y no hay tensión, respiración a 48, herida en la cabeza, fractura cerrada en el fémur derecho con hemorragia interna. ¿La conocemos? ¿Es del hospital?

—Sí, la he visto alguna vez. Es interna en urgencias, trabaja con Newton. Es la única que le planta cara.

Seth no reaccionó ante esta última observación. Jared colocó las siete placas sobre el pecho de la joven, unió cada una de ellas con un cable eléctrico de diferente color al electrocardiógrafo portátil y lo conectó. La pantalla se iluminó en el acto.

— ¿Qué se ve? —le preguntó a su compañero.

—Nada bueno, se va. Tensión a 8/6, pulso a 140, labios cianóticos... Te preparo una sonda endotraqueal del 7, vamos a intubar.

El doctor Clearwater acababa de colocar el catéter y le tendió el frasco de suero a un policía.

Sujete esto bien, necesito las dos manos.

A continuación le pidió a su compañero que inyectara cinco miligramos de adrenalina en el tubo de la perfusion y ciento veinticinco miligramos de Solumedrol, y que preparara inmediatamente el desfibrilador. En el mismo momento, la temperatura de Bella comenzó a bajar rápidamente, mientras que el trazado del electrocardiograma se volvía irregular. En la parte inferior de la pantalla verde, empezó a parpadear un corazoncito, acompañado al instante por un pitido corto y repetitivo, señal de aviso de la inminencia de una fibrilación cardíaca.

—¡Vamos, preciosa, quédate con nosotros! Debe de estar inundada de sangre por dentro. ¿Cómo tiene el vientre?

—Blando. Probablemente sangra en la pierna. ¿Estás preparado para la intubación?

En menos de un minuto, Bella estuvo intubada. Clearwater preguntó por las constantes; Jared le indicó que la respiración estaba estable y que la tensión había bajado a 5, No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase; el pitido corto fue sustituido por un silbido estridente que salió del aparato.

—Ya empezamos..., está fibrilando. Mándame trescientos julios.

Seth frotó las dos placas del aparato una contra otra.

—Adelante, lo tienes a punto —gritó Jared.

— ¡Apartaos! ¡Allá voy!

El cuerpo se arqueó brutalmente por efecto de la descarga, con el vientre apuntando hacia el cielo, antes de caer de nuevo.

—No, no ha ido bien.

—Ponlo a trescientos sesenta, haremos otro intento.

—Ya está, trescientos sesenta.

— ¡Apartaos!

El cuerpo se irguió y cayó de nuevo inerte.

—Pásame otros cinco miligramos de adrenalina y vuelve a cargar a trescientos sesenta. ¡Apartaos!

Otra descarga, otro sobresalto.

— ¡Sigue fibrilando! La perdemos... Inyecta una unidad de Lidocaína en la perfusión y vuelve a cargar. ¡Apartaos!

El cuerpo se alzó.

— ¡Inyectamos quinientos miligramos de Berilium y carga a trescientos ochenta inmediatamente!

Bella sufrió otra sacudida. Su corazón pareció responder a las drogas que se le habían inyectado y recobrar un ritmo estable, pero sólo durante unos instantes; volvió a sonar el silbido que había cesado durante unos segundos.

— ¡Parada cardíaca! —dijo Jared.

Seth empezó inmediatamente un masaje cardíaco con una obcecación poco habitual.

—No hagas el tonto —le suplicó mientras intentaba devolverla a la vida—, hoy hace buen tiempo. No nos hagas esto.

Después le ordenó a su compañero que volviera a cargar la máquina.

—Déjalo, Seth —dijo Jared, tratando de calmarlo—, es inútil.

Pero Clearwater se negaba a abandonar; le repitió a su compañero que cargara el desfibrilador y éste obedeció. Una vez más pidió que se apartaran. El cuerpo volvió a combarse, pero el electrocardiograma seguía siendo plano. Seth reanudó el masaje, con la frente bañada en sudor. El cansancio acentuaba la desesperación del joven médico ante su impotencia. Su compañero tomó conciencia de que su actitud carecía de toda lógica. Debería haber parado varios minutos antes y certificado la hora del fallecimiento, pero no lo hacía, continuaba masajeando el corazón.

—Pon medio miligramo más de adrenalina y sube a cuatrocientos.

—Seth, para ya. Esto no tiene sentido, está muerta. No sabes lo que haces.

— ¡Cierra el pico y haz lo que te digo!

El policía posó en el interno arrodillado junto a Bella una mirada inquisitiva a la que éste no prestó atención alguna. Jared se encogió de hombros y, tras inyectar otra dosis en el tubo de la perfusión, volvió a cargar el desfibrilador y anunció el umbral de los cuatrocientos miliamperios. Clearwater envió la descarga, sin siquiera pedir que se apartaran. Sacudido por la intensidad de la corriente, el tórax se alzó del suelo bruscamente. La línea permaneció plana. El interno no la miró, lo sabía incluso antes de aplicar esta última descarga. Golpeó con un puño el pecho de Bella.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Jared lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza.

— ¡Para, Seth, estás perdiendo los papeles, cálmate! Certifica el fallecimiento y nos vamos. Ya no puedes más, tienes que irte a descansar.

Seth estaba sudando y tenía la mirada perdida. Jared levantó la voz y sujetó la cabeza de su amigo entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

Le ordenó que se calmara y, en vista de que no reaccionaba, le dio un bofetón. El joven médico acusó el golpe.

—Vamos, amigo, tranquilízate —insistió su compañero, en un tono de voz ya deliberadamente apaciguador.

Luego, fatigado, lo soltó y apartó la mirada, también perdida. Los policías contemplaban estupefactos a los dos médicos. Jared caminaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, totalmente desconcertado a juzgar por las apariencias. Seth, arrodillado, levantó lentamente la cabeza, abrió la boca y dijo en voz baja:

—Hora de la muerte, siete y diez. Llévensela —añadió dirigiéndose al policía que seguía sosteniendo el frasco de la perfusión, expectante—, se acabó, no podemos hacer nada más por ella. —Se levantó, le pasó a su compañero un brazo por los hombros y lo condujo hacia la ambulancia—. Ven, nos vamos.

Los dos agentes los siguieron con la mirada mientras subían al vehículo.

— ¡No parecía que lo tuvieran muy claro los matasanos esos! —comentó uno de ellos.

El otro policía miró a su colega.

— ¿Te has encontrado ya en algún caso en el que se hayan cargado a uno de los nuestros?

—No.

—Pues entonces no puedes comprender lo que acaban de vivir. Ven, ayúdame. Vamos a ponerla con cuidado sobre la camilla para meterla en la furgoneta.

La ambulancia ya había doblado la esquina. Los dos agentes levantaron el cuerpo inerte de Bella, lo depositaron sobre la camilla y lo cubrieron con una manta. En vista de que el espectáculo había acabado, los escasos curiosos que quedaban se fueron. En el interior de la ambulancia, los dos médicos habían permanecido callados hasta que Jared se decidió a romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, Seth?

— No tiene ni treinta años, es médico, es guapa...

— ¡Sí, pero no se trata de eso! ¿Cambia las cosas el hecho de que sea guapa y médico? Hubiera podido ser fea y trabajar en un supermercado. Es el destino, tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, le había llegado la hora. Ahora volveremos, irás a acostarte e intentarás olvidar todo esto.

Dos manzanas detrás de ellos, el coche de policía se disponía a pasar por un cruce cuando un taxi se saltó el semáforo en ámbar. El policía, furioso, frenó bruscamente y conectó unos instantes la sirena; el chofer de Limo Service se detuvo y pidió excusas sin andarse con rodeos. El cuerpo de Bella había caído de la camilla. Los dos hombres pasaron a la parte trasera. El más joven asió a Bella por los tobillos y el mayor por los brazos. Este último se quedó petrificado al mirar el pecho de la joven.

— ¡Respira!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que respira! Ponte al volante ahora mismo y vamos al hospital.

— ¿Te das cuenta? Ya decía yo que esos matasanos no se aclaraban.

—Calla y date prisa. No entiendo nada, pero esos dos van a oír hablar de mí.

La furgoneta de la policía adelantó como una exhalación a la ambulancia, ante la mirada atónita de los dos internos. Eran «sus polis». Seth quería que su compañero conectara la sirena y los siguiera, pero éste se opuso. Estaba agotado.

— ¿Por qué iban tan deprisa?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Jared—. Además, puede que no fueran ellos. Todos se parecen.

Diez minutos más tarde aparcaban al lado de la furgoneta de la policía, cuyas puertas se habían quedado abiertas.

Seth bajó de la ambulancia y entró en urgencias. Se encaminó hacia admisión a un paso cada vez más precipitado.

— ¿En qué sala está? —preguntó a la recepcionista sin saludarla.

— ¿Quién, doctor Clearwater? —intervino la enfermera de guardia.

—La chica que acaban de traer.

—En el quirófano 3. La atiende Newton. Parece ser que es de su equipo.

El policía de más edad se acercó a él por la espalda y le tocó un hombro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué tienen ustedes en la cabeza?

— ¿Perdón?

Hacía bien en pedir perdón, pero eso no bastaba. ¿Cómo había podido certificar el fallecimiento de una chica que aún respiraba cuando iba en su furgoneta?

— ¡Si no llega a ser por mí, la habrían metido viva en la nevera!

Sí, desde luego, iba a oír hablar de él. El doctor Newton salió del quirófano en ese momento y, fingiendo no prestar ninguna atención al agente de policía, se dirigió directamente al joven médico.

—Clearwater, ¿cuántas dosis de adrenalina le ha inyectado?

—Cuatro veces cinco miligramos —respondió el interno.

El profesor lo reprendió de inmediato, recordándole que ese modo de actuar indicaba obcecación terapéutica; después, dirigiéndose al oficial de policía, afirmó que Bella estaba muerta mucho antes de que el doctor Clearwater certificara la hora de su fallecimiento.

Añadió que el error del equipo médico probablemente había sido empeñarse en hacer funcionar el corazón de aquella paciente con cargo a los asegurados.

Para zanjar todo posible debate, explicó que el líquido inyectado se había acumulado alrededor del pericardio.

Y cuando usted ha frenado bruscamente ha pasado al corazón, que ha tenido una reacción puramente química y se ha puesto en marcha.

Desgraciadamente, aquello no cambiaba en absoluto la muerte cerebral de la víctima. En lo referente al corazón, cuando el líquido se disolviera, se detendría.

—En el caso de que no lo haya hecho ya —añadió.

Newton invitó al policía a pedir excusas al doctor Clearwater por su nerviosismo, totalmente fuera de lugar, y rogó a este último que pasara a verlo antes de marcharse. El agente se volvió hacia Seth.

—Veo que en la policía no tenemos el monopolio del corporativismo —masculló—. No le deseo que pase un buen día.

Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el recinto del hospital.

A pesar de que los dos batientes se cerraron tras él, se oyó el ruido de las puertas de la furgoneta al ser cerradas con violencia.

Clearwater se quedó con los brazos apoyados en el mostrador, mirando a la enfermera de guardia con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pero ¿qué es todo ese rollo que ha contado?

La mujer se encogió de hombros y le recordó que Newton lo esperaba.

Seth llamó a la puerta del jefe de Bella. El mandarín lo invitó a entrar. De pie, detrás de la mesa, dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana, esperaba ostensiblemente que Clearwater hablase primero, cosa que hizo. Le confesó que no entendía lo que le había dicho al policía. Newton lo interrumpió con sequedad.

—Escúcheme bien, Clearwater. Lo que le he dicho a ese oficial es la explicación más sencilla para que no haga un informe sobre usted y destroce su carrera. Su comportamiento es inadmisible para alguien con su experiencia. Hay que saber aceptar la muerte cuando se nos impone. Nosotros no somos dioses ni responsables del destino. Esa chica estaba muerta cuando llegaron, y su obstinación habría podido costarle cara.

—Pero ¿cómo explica que haya empezado a respirar de nuevo?

—Ni lo explico ni tengo por qué hacerlo. No lo sabemos todo. Está muerta, doctor Clearwater. Que eso no le guste es una cosa, pero lo cierto es que se ha ido. Me importa un bledo que los pulmones se muevan y que el corazón palpite por su cuenta. Su electroencefalograma es plano. Su muerte cerebral es irreversible. Esperaremos a que el resto siga el mismo camino y la bajaremos al depósito. Punto final.

—Pero... ¡no puede hacer eso! ¡No puede hacerlo teniendo tantas evidencias!

Newton expresó su irritación con un gesto de la cabeza y alzando la voz. No tenía por qué recibir lecciones. ¿Sabía Clearwater el coste de un día de reanimación? ¿Creía que el hospital iba a ocupar una cama para mantener artificialmente con vida a un «vegetal»? Lo invitó vivamente a madurar un poco. Se negaba a que una familia tuviera que pasar semanas enteras junto a la cabecera de un ser inerte y sin inteligencia, mantenido con vida gracias a las máquinas. Se negaba a ser responsable de ese tipo de decisiones, simplemente para satisfacer el ego de un médico.

Le ordenó a Clearwater que desapareciese de su vista y que fuera a darse una ducha. El joven interno siguió plantado frente al profesor, defendiendo con ardor su postura. Cuando había certificado la muerte, su paciente estaba en parada cardiorrespiratoria desde hacía diez minutos. Su corazón y sus pulmones habían dejado de vivir. Sí, se había obcecado porque por primera vez desde que era médico había notado que alguien, aquella mujer, no quería morir.

Le describió cómo, tras sus ojos abiertos, la había sentido luchar, negarse a irse.

Entonces había luchado junto a ella saltándose las normas, y diez minutos más tarde, en contra de toda lógica, en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar de nuevo, sus pulmones a inspirar y a espirar aire, un soplo de vida.

—Tiene razón —prosiguió—, somos médicos y no lo sabemos todo. Esa mujer también es médico.

Le suplicó a Newton que le diera una posibilidad. Se habían visto comas de más de seis meses que volvían a la vida sin que nadie entendiera por qué. Lo que ella había hecho no lo había hecho nunca nadie, así que daba igual lo que costara.

—No deje que se vaya, no quiere. Es lo que nos está diciendo.

El profesor esperó unos instantes antes de responder.

—Doctor Clearwater, Bella era alumna mía. Tenía un carácter endemoniado, pero también un gran talento. Yo la apreciaba mucho y tenía puestas muchas esperanzas en su carrera, como también las tengo puestas en la de usted. Esta conversación ha terminado.

Clearwater salió del despacho sin cerrar la puerta. Jared lo esperaba en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza, Seth? ¿Sabes a quién estabas hablándole en ese tono?

—Tú dirás.

—El tipo con quien hablabas es el profesor de esa chica, la conoce y la trata desde hace quince meses. Ha salvado más vidas de las que quizá puedas salvar tú en toda la tuya. Tienes que aprender a controlarte. La verdad es que a veces desvarías.

—Déjame en paz, Jared. Hoy ya he recibido mi dosis de lecciones de moral.

* * *

_Como la acabo de empezar, la actualización será doble.:)_

_¿Qué opinan hasta ahora? ¿Les está gustando? :D_

_Un beso,_

_Dani._

_P.D: ¿Merezco un Review?_


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, y la trama está basada en un el libro "Ojalá Fuera Cierto", de **Marc Levy**. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de Levy fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo que queda prohibida su copia parcial y/o total sin permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El doctor Newton cerró la puerta de su despacho, descolgó el teléfono, dudó unos instantes, colgó. Dio unos pasos en dirección a la ventana y levantó de nuevo el auricular del teléfono. Pidió que le pusieran con el quirófano. Enseguida se oyó una voz al otro lado de la línea interior.

—Soy Newton. Prepárense, vamos a operar dentro de diez minutos. Enseguida le mando el informe.

Colgó con cuidado y meneó la cabeza. Al salir del despacho se dio de bruces con el profesor Williams.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó éste—. Te invito a un café.

—No, no puedo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Una estupidez, me dispongo a hacer una estupidez. Tengo que irme. Te llamo luego.

Newton entró en el quirófano con una bata verde atada en la cintura. Una enfermera le puso los guantes esterilizados. La sala era inmensa; un equipo completo rodeaba el cuerpo de Bella. Detrás de su cabeza había un monitor en cuya pantalla aparecían las señales que mostraban el ritmo de su respiración y de los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo están las constantes? —preguntó Newton al anestesista.

—Estables, increíblemente estables. Sesenta y cinco y doce/ocho. Está dormida. Los gases de la sangre son normales, puede empezar.

—Sí, está dormida, como usted dice.

El escalpelo penetró en el muslo, cortando toda la zona que ocupaba la fractura. Mientras comenzaba a apartar los músculos, Newton se dirigió a todo el equipo llamándolos «queridos colegas» y les explicó que iban a ver a un profesor de cirugía, con veinte años de carrera a sus espaldas, realizar una intervención digna de un interno de quinto curso: reducción de fémur.

— ¿Y saben por qué la practico yo? —preguntó.

Porque ningún estudiante de quinto curso aceptaría reducir una fractura en el cuerpo de una persona cerebralmente muerta desde hacía más de dos horas. De modo que les rogaba que no hicieran preguntas y les agradecía que se prestaran al juego; tardarían quince minutos como máximo. Pero Bella era una de sus alumnas y todo el personal médico presente en la sala comprendía al cirujano y lo apoyaba. Entró un radiólogo y pidió que le pasaran unas placas de escáner. Los negativos mostraban un hematoma a la altura del lóbulo occipital. Se decidió efectuar una punción para liberar la compresión. Se practicó un orificio en la parte posterior de la cabeza; controlando la trayectoria a través de una pantalla, el cirujano atravesó las meninges con una fina aguja y dirigió ésta hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el hematoma. El cerebro no parecía afectado. El flujo sanguíneo corrió por la sonda. La presión intracraneal descendió casi al instante. El anestesista aumentó de inmediato el caudal de oxígeno enviado al cerebro mediante la intubación de las vías respiratorias. Las células, liberadas de la presión, recobraron un metabolismo normal, eliminando poco a poco las toxinas acumuladas. La perspectiva de la intervención cambiaba de minuto en minuto. Todo el equipo olvidaba de forma progresiva que estaba operando a un ser humano clínicamente muerto. Cada uno se metió en su papel, y se fueron encadenando los movimientos diestros. Se hicieron radiografías de la pared costal, se repararon las fracturas de las costillas y se practicó una punción en la pleura. La intervención fue metódica y precisa. Cinco horas más tarde, el profesor Newton se quitaba los guantes. Pidió que cerraran las heridas y que después trasladaran a la paciente a la sala de reanimación. A continuación ordenó que, una vez pasados los efectos de la anestesia, desconectaran toda clase de asistencia respiratoria.

Dio las gracias de nuevo a su equipo por su presencia y su futura discreción. Antes de abandonar la sala, le pidió a Betty, una de las enfermeras, que lo avisara cuando hubieran desconectado a Bella. Salió del quirófano y se dirigió a paso rápido a los ascensores, Al pasar por delante del mostrador, le preguntó a la recepcionista si el doctor Clearwater todavía se encontraba en el recinto del hospital. La joven le contestó que no y el médico se alejó abatido, no sin antes darle las gracias e indicarle que estaría en su despacho por si alguien preguntaba por él.

Desde el quirófano, Bella fue conducida a la sala de reanimación. Betty conectó el monitoring cardíaco, el electroencefalógrafo y la cánula de intubación al respirador artificial. Con todo aquello, la joven parecía un cosmonauta. La enfermera tomó una muestra de sangre y salió de la habitación. La paciente dormía plácidamente, sus párpados parecían dibujar los contornos de un universo de sueño sereno y profundo.

Media hora más tarde, Betty telefoneó al profesor Newton y le dijo que Bella ya no estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia. El le preguntó cuáles eran sus constantes vitales. La enfermera le confirmó lo que se esperaba, que seguían estables, e insistió para que le repitiera lo que debía hacer.

—Desconecte el respirador —dijo el médico—. Yo bajaré enseguida —añadió antes de colgar.

Betty entró en la sala y separó la sonda de la cánula, dejando que la paciente intentara respirar por sí misma. Unos instantes después retiró la cánula, liberando de este modo la tráquea.

Apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Bella, la miró con ternura y salió, apagando la luz. La habitación quedó bañada por la luz verde del aparato de encefalografía, cuyo trazado seguía siendo plano. Eran casi las nueve y media de la noche y todo estaba en silencio.

Al cabo de una hora, la señal del osciloscopio comenzó a temblar, al principio muy levemente. De pronto, el punto que marcaba el extremo de la línea se elevó considerablemente, para descender de forma vertiginosa y volver a la horizontal.

Nadie fue testigo de esta anomalía. El azar es así. Betty entró de nuevo en la estancia una hora más tarde. Tomó las constantes de Bella, desenrolló unos centímetros de la tira de papel que expulsaba la máquina, vio la punta anormal, frunció el entrecejo y siguió revisando unos centímetros más. Al constatar que seguía habiendo una línea recta, tiró el papel sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Descolgó el teléfono mural y llamó a Newton.

—Soy yo. Tenemos un coma profundo con constantes estables. ¿Qué hago?

—Busque una cama en la quinta planta. Gracias, Betty.

Newton colgó.

* * *

_¡Hola! Sé que estoy actualizando cuatro días tarde, pero se me presentaron de improvisto un par de cosas que me impidieron actualizar el Viernes, así que como recompensa, esta será una actualización triple. :)_

_¿Qué opinan hasta ahora de la Adaptación? :)_

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, y la trama está basada en un el libro "Ojalá Fuera Cierto", de **Marc Levy**. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de Levy fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo que queda prohibida su copia parcial y/o total sin permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Invierno de 1996_

Edward pulsó el mando a distancia de la puerta del garaje y aparcó el coche. Subió por la escalera interior y entró en su nuevo apartamento. Cerró la puerta, empujándola con un pie, dejó la cartera, se quitó el abrigo y se arrellanó en el sofá. Una veintena de cajas esparcidas en medio del salón le recordó sus obligaciones. Se quitó el traje, se puso unos vaqueros y comenzó a vaciar las cajas, colocando en las estanterías los libros que contenían. El parqué crujía bajo sus pies. Unas horas más tarde, cuando hubo acabado, dobló las cajas de cartón, pasó el aspirador y acabó de arreglar la cocina. Entonces contempló su nuevo nido. «Debo de estar volviéndome un poco maniático», se dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, dudó entre darse una ducha o un baño. Al fin se decidió por el baño, abrió el grifo, conectó la pequeña radio que estaba sobre el radiador, junto a los armarios roperos de madera, se desnudó y se metió en la bañera exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras Peggy Lee cantaba Fever en el 101.3 de la FM, Edward sumergió la cabeza varias veces en el agua. Primero le llamó la atención la calidad sonora de la canción que estaba escuchando, y después el sorprendente realismo de la estereofonía, sobre todo tratándose de un aparato que se suponía que era monofónico. De hecho, prestando mucha atención, parecía que el chasquido de dedos que acompañaba la melodía procediera del interior del armario. Intrigado, salió del agua y se acercó sigilosamente para oír mejor. El sonido era cada vez más preciso. Vaciló, respiró hondo y abrió bruscamente las dos hojas. Con los ojos como platos, dio un paso atrás.

Escondida entre las perchas, había una mujer con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente cautivada por el ritmo de la canción, que hacía chascar los dedos al tiempo que tarareaba.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Edward.

La mujer abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

— ¿Me ve?

—Pues claro que la veo.

Parecía absolutamente sorprendida por el hecho de que la viese. Él le aclaró que no estaba ni ciego ni sordo y volvió a preguntarle qué hacía allí. Por toda respuesta, ella dijo que aquello le parecía fantástico. Edward no veía nada «fantástico» en aquella situación y, en un tono más irritado, le preguntó por tercera vez qué estaba haciendo en su armario a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Creo que no se da usted cuenta —dijo ella—. ¡Tóqueme un brazo!

Él se quedó desconcertado. La mujer insistió.

—Tóqueme el brazo, por favor.

—No, no pienso tocarle el brazo. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

La mujer asió a Edward de la muñeca y le preguntó si la sentía cuando lo tocaba. Él, exasperado, le confirmó con firmeza que la había sentido cuando lo había tocado, y que también la veía y la oía perfectamente. Después le preguntó por cuarta vez quién era y qué hacía en su armario. Ella eludió totalmente la pregunta y repitió, muy contenta, que era «fabuloso» que la viera, la oyera y pudiera tocarla. Edward, que había tenido un día agotador, no estaba de humor para tonterías.

— ¡Ya está bien, señorita! ¿Se trata de una broma de mi socio? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Una call-girl de regalo de inauguración de piso?

— ¿Siempre es usted tan grosero? ¿Acaso tengo pinta de puta?

Edward suspiró.

—No, no tiene aspecto de puta, pero está escondida en mi ropero casi a las doce de la noche.

— ¡Oiga, es usted quien está en cueros, no yo!

Edward se cubrió con una toalla, sujetándosela en la cintura, e intentó adoptar una actitud normal.

—Bueno —dijo, alzando la voz—, ahora nos dejamos de juegos. Usted sale de aquí, se va a su casa y le dice a Emmett que no ha tenido gracia, ninguna gracia.

La mujer no conocía a Emmett y le pidió que bajara el tono de voz. Después de todo, ella tampoco estaba sorda; eran los demás los que no la oían, ella oía perfectamente.

Edward estaba cansado y no entendía nada. Aquella mujer parecía francamente perturbada; él acababa de mudarse y lo único que quería era estar tranquilo.

—Sea buena chica, tome sus cosas y váyase a casa... En cualquier caso, salga de una vez del armario.

—Calma, no es tan fácil. No soy de una precisión absoluta, aunque en los últimos días esto está mejorando mucho.

— ¿Qué está mejorando desde hace unos días?

—Cierre los ojos, voy a intentarlo.

— ¿Qué va a intentar?

—Salir del armario. Es eso lo que quiere, ¿no? Pues cierre los ojos y cállese dos minutos, tengo que concentrarme.

— ¡Está usted loca de atar!

— ¿Quiere dejar de ser tan desagradable? Cállese y cierre los ojos, no vamos a pasarnos la noche con esto.

Edward, desconcertado, obedeció.

Dos segundos después oyó una voz que venía del salón.

—No está mal. Justo al lado del sofá, pero no está mal.

Edward salió precipitadamente del cuarto de baño y vio a la joven sentada en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación. Ella hizo como si no pasara nada.

—Me alegro de que haya dejado las alfombras, pero ese cuadro que ha colgado de la pared me parece horrible.

—Yo cuelgo los cuadros que quiero y donde quiero, y me gustaría acostarme, así que si no quiere decirme quién es no pasa nada, pero lárguese. ¡Váyase a su casa!

— ¡Estoy en mi casa! Bueno, estaba... Todo esto es tan confuso...

Edward meneó la cabeza. El había alquilado ese apartamento hacía diez días y así se lo hizo saber.

—Sí, lo sé, es usted mi inquilino post mortem. La situación resulta bastante chocante.

—No sabe lo que dice. La propietaria es una mujer de setenta años. Además, ¿qué significa eso de «inquilino post mortem»?

—Menuda gracia le haría si le oyera. Tiene sesenta y dos, es mi madre y, en mi situación actual, mi tutora legal. Yo soy la verdadera propietaria.

— ¿Tiene una tutora legal?

—Sí. Dadas las circunstancias, en estos momentos tengo muchas dificultades para firmar papeles.

— ¿Recibe tratamiento en un hospital?

—Sí, es lo mínimo que se puede decir.

—Deben de estar muy preocupados. ¿Qué hospital es? La acompañaré.

—Oiga, ¿acaso me toma por una loca que se ha escapado de un manicomio?

—No, claro que no...

—Porque después de llamarme puta, ya es demasiado para un primer encuentro.

A él le importaba tres pimientos si era una call-girl o una loca de remate. Estaba hecho polvo y quería acostarse, simplemente. Ella no se movió y continuó con su rollo.

— ¿Cómo me ve?

—No entiendo la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo soy? Yo no me veo en los espejos. ¿Cómo me ve usted?

—Perturbada, muy perturbada —dijo él, impasible.

—Quiero decir físicamente.

Edward dudó. La describió como una muchacha alta, de ojos muy grandes, boca bonita, facciones dulces que contrastaban totalmente con su comportamiento y manos largas que se movían con delicadeza.

—Si le hubiera pedido que situara una estación de metro, ¿me habría dado todas las correspondencias?

—Perdone, pero no la entiendo.

— ¿Describe siempre a las mujeres con tanta precisión?

— ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Tiene una copia de las llaves?

—No la necesito. ¡Es tan increíble que me vea!

Insistió de nuevo. Para ella era un milagro que la viesen. Le dijo que le había parecido muy bonita la forma en que la había descrito y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Lo que voy a decirle cuesta de entender y resulta imposible de admitir, pero si tiene la bondad de escuchar mi historia, si tiene la bondad de confiar en mí, entonces quizás acabe creyéndome, y es muy importante, porque usted es, sin saberlo, la única persona del mundo con quien puedo compartir este secreto.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección, de que iba a tener que escuchar lo que esa chica quería decirle, y aunque su único deseo en aquel momento era dormir, se sentó junto a ella y escuchó la cosa más increíble que había oído en su vida.

Se llamaba Bella Swan, afirmaba que era médica interna y que hacía seis meses había sufrido un accidente de coche, un grave accidente de coche debido a que se le había roto la dirección.

—Estoy en coma desde entonces. No, no piense nada todavía y deje que le cuente.

No recordaba nada del accidente. Había recobrado la conciencia en la sala de reanimación, después de que la hubieran operado. Experimentaba unas sensaciones extrañas, oía todo cuanto se decía a su alrededor, pero no podía moverse ni hablar. Al principio lo había achacado a los efectos de la anestesia.

—Estaba equivocada. Pasaron las horas y yo no conseguía despertar físicamente.

Continuaba percibiéndolo todo, pero era incapaz de comunicarse con el exterior. Entonces la había dominado un terrible miedo, al pensar durante varios días que estaba tetrapléjica.

—No se imagina por lo que he pasado. Prisionera en vida de mi propio cuerpo.

Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas morir, pero resulta difícil acabar con uno mismo cuando no se puede levantar ni el dedo meñique. Su madre estaba a la cabecera de la cama. Le suplicaba mentalmente que la asfixiara con la almohada. Después había entrado un médico en la habitación y había reconocido su voz; era la de su profesor. La señora Swan le había preguntado si su hija podía oír cuando le hablaban, a lo que Newton había respondido que no lo sabía, pero que unos estudios permitían pensar que las personas que se hallaban en su situación percibían signos del exterior y que, por lo tanto, era preciso tener cuidado con las palabras que se pronunciaban a su lado.

—Mamá quería saber si algún día volvería en mí.

El había contestado en un tono sereno que tampoco lo sabía, que había que mantener una dosis justa de esperanza, que algunos enfermos habían vuelto en sí después de varios meses, que era muy raro pero que en ocasiones pasaba. «Todo es posible —había dicho—. No somos dioses, no lo sabemos todo. —Y había añadido—: El coma profundo es un misterio para la medicina.»

Paradójicamente, ella se había sentido aliviada: su cuerpo estaba intacto. El diagnóstico no era más tranquilizador, pero al menos tampoco era definitivo.

—La tetraplejia es irreversible —añadió Bella—. En los casos de coma profundo siempre hay una esperanza, aunque sea mínima.

Las semanas habían transcurrido lentamente, cada vez más lentamente. Ella las vivía recluida en sus recuerdos y pensando en otros lugares. Una noche, pensando en la vida que bullía al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, había imaginado el pasillo, con las enfermeras cargadas de historiales clínicos o empujando un carrito, en sus compañeros yendo y viniendo de una habitación a otra...

—Y entonces sucedió por primera vez: me encontré en medio de ese pasillo en el que pensaba con tanta intensidad. Al principio creí que la imaginación estaba gastándome una jugarreta, pues conozco bien el lugar, es el hospital donde trabajaba. Pero la situación resultaba sobrecogedora de tan real. Veía al personal a mi alrededor: Betty abría un armario, sacaba unas compresas y volvía a cerrarlo; Stephan pasaba frotándose la cabeza... Tiene un tic nervioso, lo hace constantemente.

Había oído las puertas del ascensor, percibido el olor de las comidas que le llevaban al personal de guardia. Nadie la veía; la gente pasaba por su lado sin siquiera intentar esquivarla, totalmente ajena a su presencia. Luego se había sentido cansada y había regresado a su cuerpo.

Durante los días siguientes aprendió a desplazarse por el hospital. Pensaba en el comedor, y un instante después se encontraba allí; pensaba en la sala de urgencias, y allí estaba. Después de tres meses de ejercicios, había logrado alejarse del recinto hospitalario. Había compartido una cena con una pareja de franceses en uno de sus restaurantes preferidos, había visto media película en un cine, y había pasado unas horas en casa de su madre.

—Pero esa experiencia no la he repetido. Me resulta demasiado penoso estar a su lado sin poder comunicarme con ella.

Además, Kali percibía su presencia y empezaba a dar vueltas en redondo gimiendo; aquello volvía loco al pobre animal. Había ido allí porque al fin y al cabo era su casa, y seguía siendo el sitio donde se encontraba mejor.

—Vivo en una soledad absoluta. No se imagina lo que es no poder hablar con nadie, ser totalmente transparente, no existir ya en la vida de nadie. Así que comprenderá mi sorpresa y mi excitación cuando usted me ha hablado esta noche, en el armario, y me he dado cuenta de que me veía. No sé por qué, pero, con tal de que esto dure, podría seguir hablándole durante horas. ¡Necesito tanto hablar! ¡Tengo centenares de frases almacenadas!

El frenesí de palabras dejó paso a un instante de silencio. Unas lágrimas asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos. Miró a Edward. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla y por debajo de la nariz.

—Debe de creer que estoy loca.

Edward se había calmado, impresionado por la emoción de la muchacha, sobrecogido por el portentoso relato que acababa de escuchar.

—No. Todo esto es muy..., ¿cómo lo diría?..., inquietante, sorprendente, insólito. No sé qué decir. Quisiera ayudarla, pero no sé cómo.

—Deje que me quede aquí. Pasaré inadvertida, no le causaré molestias.

— ¿Cree realmente todo lo que acaba de contarme?

—Usted no cree ni una palabra de lo que le he contado, ¿verdad? Está diciéndose que tiene delante a una chica completamente desequilibrada, sin ninguna posibilidad.

El le pidió que se pusiera en su lugar. Si ella se hubiera encontrado a media noche a un hombre escondido en el armario de su casa, ligeramente sobreexcitado, intentando explicarle que era una especie de fantasma en coma, ¿qué habría pensado y cuál habría sido su reacción en caliente?

La joven esbozó una sonrisa, con el rostro más distendido, y acabó por confesarle que, «en caliente», sin duda habría gritado; admitió que había circunstancias atenuantes, cosa que él le agradeció.

—Créame, Edward, se lo suplico. Nadie puede inventarse una historia así.

—Por supuesto que sí. Mi socio es capaz de idear una broma de este calibre.

—Esto no es ninguna broma de su socio. ¡Olvídese de él!

Cuando Edward le preguntó cómo sabía su nombre de pila, Bella contestó que ya estaba allí desde mucho antes de que él se instalara. Lo había visto visitar el apartamento y firmar con el agente inmobiliario el contrato sobre el mostrador de la cocina. También estaba allí cuando habían llegado las cajas y cuando se le había roto la maqueta de avión al desembalarla. Para ser sincera, le había hecho mucha gracia el cabreo que había pillado, aunque lo sentía por él. También le había visto colgar aquel insípido cuadro encima de la cama.

—Es usted un poco maniático. Cambiar veinte veces de sitio el sofá para acabar poniéndolo en el único que queda bien... Era tan evidente que me entraban ganas de decírselo. Estoy aquí con usted desde el primer día. He estado todo el tiempo.

— ¿También está cuando me meto en la ducha y en la cama?

—No soy una mirona. Aunque..., bueno, reconozco que no está mal del todo.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. La chica era muy convincente o, más bien, estaba muy convencida, pero él tenía la impresión de estar dando vueltas en redondo; aquella historia no tenía sentido. Si ella quería creerla, era cosa suya; él no tenía ningún motivo para intentar demostrarle lo contrario, no era su psiquiatra. Lo que él quería era dormir y, para conseguirlo, le ofreció alojamiento por una noche; él dormiría en el sofá del salón, «que tanto le había costado colocar bien», y le cedería el dormitorio. Al día siguiente ella volvería a su casa, al hospital, a donde quisiera, y sus vidas seguirían caminos distintos. Pero Bella no estaba de acuerdo. Se plantó delante de él, ceñuda, absolutamente decidida a hacerse escuchar, respiró hondo y le enumeró una sorprendente serie de cosas que había hecho durante los últimos días. Le reprodujo la conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Carol-Ann dos días antes, hacia las once de la noche. Ella le colgó justo después de que él le diera una lección de moral, bastante pomposa por cierto, sobre las razones por las que no quiere oír hablar más de su historia. «¡Créame!» Le recordó las dos tazas que había roto mientras vaciaba las cajas, «¡créame!», que se había despertado tarde y se había quemado con el agua de la ducha, «¡créame!», así como el tiempo que había pasado buscando las llaves del coche, cabreado consigo mismo. «¡Créame de una vez!» A ella, la verdad, le parecía que era muy despistado, porque estaban en la mesita de la entrada. La compañía telefónica había ido el martes a las cinco de la tarde y le había hecho esperar media hora. Y se había comido un sandwich de pastrami, se había manchado la chaqueta y se había cambiado antes de volver a salir.

— ¿Me cree ahora?

—Lleva varios días espiándome. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Oiga, que esto no es el Watergate! ¡La casa no está llena de cámaras y micrófonos!

— ¿Y por qué no? Sería más coherente que su historia, ¿no?

— ¡Tome las llaves del coche!

— ¿Para ir adonde?

—Al hospital. Voy a llevarlo a que me vea.

— ¡Faltaría más! Es casi la una de la madrugada y voy a presentarme en el hospital, que está en la otra punta de la ciudad, y a pedirles a las enfermeras de guardia que tengan la bondad de llevarme urgentemente a la habitación de una mujer a la que conozco porque su fantasma está en mi apartamento, que me gustaría dormir, pero que ella es muy cabezota y que es la única manera de que me deje en paz.

— ¿Ve otra?

— ¿Otra qué?

—Otra manera. Porque no me dirá que va a poder conciliar el sueño...

—Pero ¿qué he hecho yo para que Dios me castigue de esta manera?

—Usted no cree en Dios. Se lo dijo por teléfono a su socio cuando hablaban de un contrato. «Emmett, yo no creo en Dios. Si nos sale bien este negocio será porque somos los mejores, y si nos sale mal habrá que hacer una autocrítica y sacar las conclusiones pertinentes.» Muy bien, pues dedique cinco minutos a hacer una autocrítica, es todo lo que le pido, ¡Créame! Le necesito, es usted la única persona...

Edward descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de su socio.

— ¿Te he despertado?

— ¡No, qué tontería! Es la una de la madrugada y estaba esperando que me llamases para acostarme —contestó Emmett.

— ¿Tenía que llamarte?

—No, no tenías que llamarme... y sí, me has despertado. ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?

—Pasarte a alguien y decirte que tus bromas son cada vez más estúpidas.

Edward le tendió el auricular a Bella y le pidió que hablara con su socio. Ella no podía tomar el teléfono; le explicó que no podía tomar ningún objeto. Emmett, que estaba impacientándose, le preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea con quién hablaba. Edward sonrió, victorioso, y pulsó el botón «manos libres» del aparato.

— ¿Me oyes, Emmett?

—Claro que te oigo. Oye, ¿a qué estás jugando? Me gustaría dormir.

—A mí también me gustaría dormir. Calla un segundo. Habla con él, Bella, habla con él ahora.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si se empeña... Hola, Emmett, seguramente usted no me oye, pero su socio no me escucha.

—Bueno, Edward, si me has llamado para no decir nada, yo sí tengo una cosa que decirte: es muy tarde.

—Contéstale.

— ¿A quién?

—A la persona que acaba de hablarte.

—La persona que acaba de hablarme eres tú y estoy contestándote.

— ¿No has oído a nadie más?

—Oye, Juana de Arco, ¿eres víctima del estrés?

Bella lo miraba con cara de compasión.

Edward meneó la cabeza. De todas formas, si estaban conchabados, Emmett no cedería así como así. Por el altavoz oyeron a Emmett que preguntaba de nuevo con quién hablaba. Edward le pidió que lo olvidara todo y se disculpó por haberlo llamado tan tarde. Emmett quiso saber si todo iba bien, si necesitaba que pasara por su casa. El lo tranquilizó; todo iba bien y le daba las gracias por su interés.

—De nada, amigo, despiértame cuando quieras para decir tonterías. No dudes en hacerlo, al fin y al cabo somos socios para lo bueno y para lo malo. Así que cuando estés así de mal, me despiertas y lo compartimos. Bueno, ¿puedo seguir durmiendo o hay algo más?

—Buenas noches, Emmett.

Y colgaron.

—Acompáñeme al hospital, ya podríamos estar allí.

—No, no la acompaño. Cruzar esa puerta sería dar crédito a la rocambolesca historia que me ha contado. Estoy cansado, señorita, y quiero acostarme, así que ocupe usted el dormitorio y yo me quedaré en el sofá; y si no, váyase. Es mi última oferta.

— ¡Pues qué bien! Me he topado con alguien más testarudo que yo. Váyase al dormitorio, yo no necesito cama.

— ¿Y usted qué hará?

— ¡Qué más le da!

—Pues no me da igual.

—Me quedaré en el salón.

—Hasta mañana por la mañana, y luego...

—Sí, hasta mañana por la mañana. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

—No vendrá a espiarme a mi habitación, ¿verdad?

—Puesto que no me cree, no tiene más que cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Pero, de todas formas, si es porque duerme desnudo, ya le he visto de sobra.

— ¡Creía que no era una mirona!

Ella le recordó que un rato antes, en el cuarto de baño, no hacía falta ser una mirona sino simplemente no estar ciega para verlo desnudo. Él se puso rojo como un tomate y le dio las buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Edward, que tenga felices sueños.

Edward se fue al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

—Está como una cabra —masculló—. Es una historia de locos.

Se tumbó en la cama. Los números verdes del radio-despertador marcaban la una y media. Los vio pasar hasta las dos y once minutos. Se levantó de un salto, se puso un jersey grueso, unos vaqueros y unos calcetines y salió al salón. Bella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Me gusta esta vista—dijo sin volverse cuando él entró

—Fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de este apartamento. Me gusta mirar el puente; en verano me encanta abrir la ventana y oír las sirenas de los cargueros. Siempre he soñado con contar cuántas olas romperán contra su estrave antes de que crucen el Golden Gate.

—Bueno, vamos —dijo él por toda respuesta.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué se ha decidido de pronto?

—Me ha desvelado, así que, puestos a no dormir, más vale solucionar el asunto esta misma noche, porque mañana tengo una reunión importante al mediodía y debo intentar dormir al menos un par de horas, de modo que vámonos ya.

—Bien, ya me reuniré con usted.

— ¿Dónde se reunirá conmigo?

—Le digo que me reuniré con usted. Confíe un poco en mí, aunque sólo sea durante un par de minutos.

A Edward le parecía que, teniendo en cuenta la situación, ya estaba confiando demasiado en ella. Antes de salir, volvió a preguntarle su apellido. Ella se lo dijo, así como la planta y el número de la habitación donde se suponía que estaba ingresada: planta quinta, habitación 505. Añadió que era fácil acordarse porque era capicúa. A él no le parecía nada fácil lo que le esperaba. Edward cerró la puerta tras de sí, bajó la escalera y entró en el aparcamiento. Bella ya estaba dentro del coche, sentada en el asiento de atrás.

—No sé cómo lo hace, pero es impresionante. ¡Oiga, no será una discípula de Houdini!

— ¿De quién?

—Houdini, un ilusionista.

—Está usted muy informado.

—Pase delante, no me he puesto la gorra de chófer.

—Tenga un mínimo de indulgencia. Ya le he dicho que todavía me falta precisión, y después de todo el asiento posterior no está tan mal; hubiera podido aterrizar en el capó, aunque me había concentrado en el interior del coche. Le aseguro que estoy haciendo muchos progresos, y cada vez más deprisa.

Bella se sentó a su lado y se quedaron en silencio. Ella miraba por la ventanilla mientras Edward conducía a través de la oscuridad. El le preguntó cómo debía actuar una vez que llegaran al hospital. Ella le propuso que se hiciera pasar por un primo de México que acababa de enterarse de la noticia y se había pasado todo el día y toda la noche conduciendo. Iba a tomar un avión para Inglaterra a primera hora de la mañana y no regresaría antes de medio año; de ahí la imperiosa necesidad de que se saltaran las reglas y le dieran permiso para ver a su querida prima a pesar de lo tarde que era. El no creía en absoluto que tuviera pinta de sudamericano y que se fueran a tragar esa bola. Ella lo encontró muy negativo y sugirió que, si fuera así, volverían al día siguiente. No debía preocuparse. Era más bien la imaginación de ella lo que le preocupaba. El vehículo se adentró en el recinto del complejo hospitalario. Ella le pidió que girara a la derecha y que tomara la segunda calle a la izquierda; luego le indicó que aparcara justo detrás del pino albar. Una vez aparcado el coche, ella le señaló con un dedo el timbre de llamada, advirtiéndole que no lo pulsara mucho rato porque eso les molestaba.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó Edward.

—A las enfermeras, que casi siempre vienen desde la otra punta del pasillo y no van motorizadas. Venga, espabílese.

—Eso quisiera yo.

* * *

_Bueno, Edward ha entrado en escena... ¿Qué opinan? :)_

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, y la trama está basada en un el libro "Ojalá Fuera Cierto", de **Marc Levy**. Es una adaptación en la cual, los personajes de Levy fueron reemplazados por los de Meyer. A pesar de ser una adaptación, sigue siendo una historia original, por lo que queda prohibida su copia parcial y/o total sin permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Edward bajó del automóvil y dio dos timbrazos breves. Acudió a la llamada una mujer bajita, con los ojos enmarcados por unas gafas con montura de pasta. Entreabrió la puerta y preguntó qué quería. Él contó lo mejor que pudo su historia. La enfermera le informó que había un reglamento, que si se habían molestado en hacerlo era sin duda alguna para aplicarlo, y que no tenía más que retrasar su viaje y volver al día siguiente.

El suplicó, invocó la excepción que confirma la regla, se dispuso a resignarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, y entonces vio que la enfermera cedía y miraba el reloj.

—Tengo que hacer la ronda —dijo—. Sígame sin hacer un solo ruido ni tocar nada, y dentro de quince minutos lo quiero fuera.

Edward le tomó una mano y se la besó como muestra de agradecimiento.

— ¿Son todos así en México? —preguntó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa.

Lo dejó entrar en el pabellón, invitándolo a acompañarla. Se dirigieron a los ascensores y subieron directamente a la quinta planta.

—Le llevaré a la habitación, haré la ronda y pasaré a buscarlo. No toque nada.

Empujó la puerta de la 505. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra. Tendida en la cama, iluminada por una tenue luz, había una mujer que parecía profundamente dormida. Desde la entrada, Edward no podía distinguir sus rasgos.

—Dejo abierto —dijo la enfermera en voz baja—. Entre, no se despertará, pero lleve cuidado con lo que dice cerca de ella. Con los pacientes que están en coma, nunca se sabe. En cualquier caso, eso es lo que dicen los médicos. Lo que yo digo es otra cosa.

Edward entró sigilosamente. Bella estaba de pie junto a la ventana y le pidió que se acercara.

—Venga, hombre, no voy a morderle.

El no paraba de preguntarse qué hacía allí. Se acercó a la cama y bajó la mirada. El parecido era sorprendente. La mujer inerte estaba más pálida que su doble, que le sonreía, pero aparte de ese detalle sus rasgos eran idénticos.

—Es imposible. ¿Son hermanas gemelas? —preguntó Edward, dando un paso atrás.

— ¡Es usted desesperante! No tengo ninguna hermana. Soy yo, tendida ahí, soy yo misma. Ayúdeme e intente admitir lo inadmisible. No hay ningún truco y no está usted dormido. Edward, sólo le tengo a usted, ha de creerme, no puede darme la espalda. Necesito su ayuda, es usted la única persona del mundo con quien puedo hablar desde hace meses, el único ser humano que percibe mi presencia y me oye.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. En todo esto no hay nada coherente.

—«Todo esto» es bastante espeluznante.

— ¿Cree que yo no tengo miedo?

Sí, tenía miedo para dar y vender. Era su propio cuerpo el que veía marchitarse un poco más cada día, como un vegetal, tendido con una sonda urinaria y una perfusión para ser alimentado. No tenía ninguna respuesta para las preguntas que él hacía y que ella se hacía también todos los días desde el accidente.

—Tengo interrogantes que usted ni imagina.

Con mirada triste, le hizo partícipe de sus dudas y sus miedos.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ese enigma? ¿Podría volver a llevar la vida de una mujer normal aunque sólo fuera unos días, caminar, estrechar entre sus brazos a las personas que quería? ¿Para qué servía haber dedicado tantos años a estudiar medicina si iba a acabar así? ¿Cuántos días le quedaban antes de que le fallara el corazón? Se veía morir, y tenía un miedo cerval.

—Soy un fantasma humano, Edward.

Él bajó la mirada, evitando la suya.

—Para morir hay que irse, y usted sigue aquí. Venga, volvamos a casa, estoy cansado y usted también.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra sí, como para consolarla. Al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con la enfermera, que lo miraba extrañada.

— ¿Le ha dado un calambre?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Como tiene el brazo levantado y la mano cerrada... ¿No es un calambre?

Edward soltó de golpe a Bella y dejó caer el brazo a lo largo del cuerpo.

—No la ve, ¿eh? —le dijo a la enfermera.

— ¿Que no veo a quién?

— ¡No, a nadie!

— ¿Quiere descansar un poco antes de irse? Lo noto un poco raro.

La enfermera quiso animarlo: aquello siempre impresionaba, era normal, ya se le pasaría. Edward contestó hablando muy lentamente, como si hubiera perdido las palabras y estuviera buscándolas.

—No, estoy bien, me voy.

Ella le preguntó, preocupada, si encontraría el camino. El se rehízo y la tranquilizó: la salida estaba al final del pasillo.

—Entonces le dejo aquí, todavía tengo trabajo en la habitación de al lado. Hay que cambiar las sábanas..., un pequeño accidente.

Edward se despidió y se alejó por el pasillo. La enfermera lo vio levantar de nuevo el brazo hasta ponerlo en horizontal y mascullar:

—La creo, Bella, la creo.

Frunció el entrecejo y entró en la habitación contigua. «Está claro que a algunos esto les afecta mucho.» Edward y Bella montaron en el ascensor. Él tenía la mirada gacha y no decía nada; ella tampoco. Salieron del hospital. En la bahía soplaba un viento del norte que había llevado consigo una lluvia fina y penetrante. Hacía un tiempo de perros. El se levantó el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del frío y le abrió la portezuela a Bella.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de los efectos atraviesaparedes y a poner las cosas en su sitio, por favor.

Bella entró normalmente en el coche y le sonrió.

Regresaron sin pronunciar palabra. Edward iba concentrado en la conducción; Bella miraba las nubes por la ventanilla. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de casa, ella se puso a hablar de miedo sin apartar la vista del cielo.

—Me gustaba mucho la noche por sus silencios, sus siluetas sin sombra, las miradas que no se ven durante el día. Como si dos mundos compartieran la ciudad sin conocerse, sin imaginar la reciprocidad de la existencia del otro. Montones de seres humanos aparecen al ponerse el sol y desaparecen al amanecer. No se sabe adonde van. Los del hospital éramos los únicos que podíamos conocerlos.

—Es una historia de locos, reconózcalo. Resulta difícil de admitir.

—Sí, pero no por eso vamos a quedarnos aquí y a pasarnos el resto de la noche repitiéndonoslo.

—Pues para lo que queda de noche...

—Aparque. Yo le esperaré arriba.

Edward dejó el coche en la calle para no despertar a los vecinos con el ruido de la puerta del garaje. Subió la escalera y entró. Bella estaba sentada en medio del salón, con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Quería ir al sofá? —le preguntó él, divertido.

—No, quería ir a la alfombra y estoy justo encima.

—Mentirosa. Estoy seguro de que apuntaba al sofá.

— ¡Le digo que quería sentarme en la alfombra!

—Es mala perdedora.

—Quería prepararle un té, pero... Debería acostarse, le quedan pocas horas de sueño.

Él le preguntó sobre las circunstancias del accidente. Ella le habló de los caprichos del «viejo inglés», el Triumph al que le tenía tanto apego, del fin de semana en Carmel a principios del verano anterior que había acabado en Union Square. No sabía qué había ocurrido.

— ¿Y su novio?

— ¿Mi novio?

— ¿Iba a verlo?

—Cambie la pregunta—dijo Bella sonriendo—. Lo que debe preguntar es: « ¿Tiene novio?»

— ¿Tenía novio? —repitió Edward.

—Gracias por el imperfecto. Antes o después tenía que pasar.

—No me ha contestado.

— ¿De verdad le importa?

—No, lo cierto es que no sé por qué me meto en eso.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al dormitorio. Invitó de nuevo a Bella a descansar en la cama; él se instalaría en el salón. Ella le agradeció de nuevo su galantería, pero dijo que estaría perfectamente en el sofá. Él fue a acostarse. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en todo lo que implicaba esa noche; ya hablarían al día siguiente. Antes de cerrar la puerta le deseó buenas noches. Entonces ella le pidió un último favor.

— ¿Le importaría darme un beso en la mejilla?

Edward inclinó la cabeza, desconcertado.

—Parece un niño de diez años con esa cara que pone. Sólo le he pedido que me dé un beso en la mejilla. Hace seis meses que nadie me ha tomado entre sus brazos.

El volvió sobre sus pasos, se acercó a Bella, la asió por los hombros y la besó en las mejillas. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Edward se sintió confuso y patoso. Pasó torpemente los brazos alrededor de sus finas caderas y Bella deslizó la mejilla por su hombro.

—Gracias, Edward, gracias por todo. Váyase a dormir, debe de estar agotado. Le despertaré dentro de un rato.

El se fue al dormitorio, se quitó el jersey y la camisa, dejó los vaqueros en una silla y se metió bajo el edredón. El sueño lo invadió a los pocos minutos. Cuando estuvo profundamente dormido, Bella, que se había quedado en el salón, cerró los ojos, se concentró y aterrizó en equilibrio precario sobre un brazo del sillón, enfrente de la cama. Miró cómo dormía. El rostro de Edward estaba sereno, con una sonrisa en el nacimiento de los labios. Pasó largos minutos observándolo, hasta que también a ella la invadió el sueño. Era la primera vez que dormía desde el accidente.

Cuando despertó, hacia las diez, él seguía durmiendo profundamente.

— ¡Caramba! —exclamó. Se sentó junto a la cama y lo zarandeó—. Despierte, es muy tarde.

Él dio media vuelta:

—Tanya, no tan fuerte... —masculló.

— ¡Qué amable, pero qué amable! Vamos, despierte, no soy Tanya y son las diez y cinco.

Edward fue despegando los párpados poco a poco; luego los abrió de golpe y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Es decepcionante la comparación? —preguntó Bella.

—Está usted aquí. Entonces, ¿no ha sido un sueño?

—Podría haberse ahorrado esa pregunta, la cosa está clara. Debería darse prisa, son las diez pasadas.

— ¿Cómo? —gritó él—. ¿No iba a despertarme?

—No estoy sorda, no sé Tanya... Lo siento, me he dormido. No me había pasado desde que estoy en el hospital y esperaba celebrarlo con usted, pero ya veo que no está de humor. Vaya a arreglarse.

—Oiga, no hace falta que utilice ese tono burlón. Me ha hecho polvo la noche y ahora quiere machacarme la mañana. ¡Por favor!

—Compruebo que es usted muy amable por las mañanas —dijo Bella en tono irónico—, pero lo cierto es que me gusta más cuando duerme.

— ¿Está haciéndome una escena?

—No remolonee y vaya a vestirse; todavía tendré yo la culpa de que llegue tarde...

—Pues claro que tiene usted la culpa, y si no le importa, tenga la amabilidad de salir, porque voy desnudo.

— ¿Ahora se ha vuelto púdico?

Él le rogó que le ahorrara una escena matrimonial nada más levantarse y tuvo la desafortunada ocurrencia de terminar la frase con un «porque si no...».

— ¡«Si no» son dos palabras que casi siempre están de más! —le espetó ella, antes de desearle en un tono ácido que tuviera un buen día y desaparecer súbitamente.

Edward miró a su alrededor, dudó unos instantes y luego dijo:

— ¿Bella?... Ya vale, sé que está aquí.

No obtuvo respuesta y se sintió decepcionado. Se duchó a toda velocidad. Al salir, repitió el ejercicio del armario y, ante la falta de reacción, se puso un traje. Tuvo que hacerse tres veces el nudo de la corbata.

— ¡Qué torpe estoy esta mañana! —masculló.

Una vez vestido, fue a la cocina y revolvió los objetos que había sobre el mostrador en busca de las llaves, pero las llevaba en un bolsillo. Salió de casa precipitadamente, se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de nuevo.

—Bella, ¿todavía no ha vuelto?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, cerró con llave. Bajó directamente al aparcamiento por la escalera interior, buscó el coche, recordó que lo había dejado fuera, volvió a recorrer el pasillo corriendo y finalmente llegó a la calle. Al levantar la vista, vio a su vecino que lo miraba con perplejidad. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, introdujo torpemente la llave en la cerradura de la portezuela, se sentó al volante, puso el coche en marcha y salió disparado.

Cuando llegó al estudio, su socio, que estaba en el vestíbulo, meneó varias veces la cabeza al verlo e hizo una mueca.

—Creo que deberías tomarte unos días de vacaciones —dijo.

—Ocúpate de lo tuyo y no me jodas la mañana, Emmett.

— ¡Vaya, qué amable!

— ¡No irás a empezar tú también!

— ¿Has visto a Tanya?

—No, no he visto a Tanya. He acabado con Tanya, lo sabes perfectamente.

—Para que estés así, sólo hay dos explicaciones: o Tanya, o una nueva.

—No, no hay ninguna nueva. Y aparta, que voy con retraso.

—No sin que sueltes prenda, sólo son las once menos cuarto. ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Te has visto la cara?

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?

—Has debido de pasar la noche con un carro de combate. ¡Vamos, cuéntamelo todo!

—Pero si no tengo nada que contar...

— ¿Y tu llamada de anoche con todas esas tonterías...? ¿Con quién estabas?

Edward miró desafiante a su socio.

—Oye, anoche comí una porquería, apenas he dormido y he tenido una pesadilla. Por favor, no estoy de humor, así que déjame pasar, se me hace tarde de verdad.

Emmett se apartó, pero cuando Edward pasó por su lado le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Soy tu amigo, ¿verdad? —Edward se dio la vuelta y él añadió—: Si tuvieras problemas, ¿me los contarías?

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué te ha dado? He dormido mal esta noche, eso es todo, no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena.

—Vale, vale... La reunión es a la una y hemos quedado arriba de todo del Hyatt Embarcadero. Si quieres, vamos juntos; después volveré al estudio.

—No, iré en mi coche. Después tengo una cita.

—Como quieras.

Edward entró en su despacho, dejó la cartera y se sentó. Después llamó a su secretaria, le pidió un café, hizo girar el sillón hasta quedar frente a la ventana, se inclinó hacia atrás y se puso a pensar.

Unos instantes más tarde, Jessica entró en el despacho, con un portafirmas en una mano y un plato con un donut y una taza en el otro. Dejó el brebaje caliente en una esquina de la mesa.

—Le he puesto leche porque he pensado que es el primero de la mañana.

—Gracias. Jessica, ¿qué le pasa a mi cara?

—Parece decir: «Todavía no me he tomado el primer café de la mañana.»

— ¡Es que todavía no me he tomado el primer café de la mañana!

—Tiene algunos mensajes. Desayune tranquilamente, no hay nada urgente. Le dejo algunas cartas para firmar. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, me encuentro bien. Sólo estoy cansado.

En ese preciso instante, Bella apareció en la estancia esquivando por los pelos la mesa y desapareciendo inmediatamente del campo de visión de Edward al caer sobre la alfombra. Este se levantó de un salto.

— ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—No, no, estoy bien —contestó Bella.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerme daño? —Preguntó Jessica. —No, usted no —repuso Edward.

Jessica recorrió la estancia con la mirada.

—No somos muchos aquí.

—Pensaba en voz alta.

— ¿Pensaba en voz alta que yo me había hecho daño?

—No, estaba pensando en otra persona y me he expresado en voz alta, ¿a usted no le pasa nunca?

Bella se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una esquina de la mesa y decidió increpar a Edward.

— ¡No hace falta que me compare con una pesadilla! —le espetó.

—Pero si yo no la he llamado pesadilla...

—Sólo faltaría eso —intervino Jessica—. No encontrará pesadillas que le preparen café, puede estar seguro.

— ¡Jessica, no estoy hablando con usted!

— ¿Hay un fantasma en la habitación o padezco de ceguera parcial y estoy perdiéndome algo?

—Perdone, Jessica, esto es ridículo, yo soy ridículo... Estoy agotado y hablo en voz alta; tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

Jessica le preguntó si había oído hablar de la depresión provocada por el estrés.

— ¿Sabe que hay que reaccionar en cuanto aparecen los primeros síntomas? De lo contrario, uno puede tardar meses en recuperarse.

—Jessica, yo no tengo ninguna depresión causada por el estrés. He pasado una mala noche, eso es todo.

— ¿Lo ve? —intervino Bella—. Mala noche, pesadilla...

—Basta, por favor, esto no puede ser, concédame un minuto.

— ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! —replicó Jessica.

—Jessica, déjeme solo, tengo que concentrarme. Haré un poco de relajación y ya está.

— ¿Va a hacer relajación? Me preocupa, Edward, me preocupa mucho.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, estoy bien.

Le rogó que lo dejara solo y que no le pasara ninguna llamada; necesitaba tranquilidad. Jessica salió del despacho a regañadientes y cerró la puerta. En el pasillo se cruzó con Emmett y le dijo que le gustaría hablar con él un momento en privado.

Una vez solo en su despacho, Edward clavó la mirada en Bella.

—No puede aparecer así, de improviso. Va a ponerme en situaciones muy comprometidas.

—Quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Me he puesto insoportable.

—La culpa ha sido mía. Estaba de un humor de perros.

—No nos pasemos la mañana pidiéndonos perdón. Tenía ganas de hablar con usted.

Emmett entró sin llamar.

— ¿Puedo decirte dos palabras?

—Es lo que estás haciendo.

—Acabo de hablar con Jessica. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Queréis dejarme en paz de una vez? Si uno llega un día tarde y cansado no es como para que le diagnostiquen una depresión.

—Yo no he dicho que tengas una depresión.

—No, pero Jessica me lo ha dado a entender. Al parecer, esta mañana tengo una cara de alucine.

—De alucine, no, de alucinado.

—Es que estoy alucinado, chico.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Has conocido a alguien?

Edward abrió los brazos e hizo un signo afirmativo con expresión picara.

— ¿Lo ves como no puedes ocultarme nada? Estaba seguro. ¿La conozco?

—No, es imposible.

—Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo la has conocido?

—Va a ser complicado... porque es un espectro. En mi apartamento hay una aparición, lo descubrí anoche por casualidad. Se trata de una mujer fantasma que vive en el armario de mi casa. He pasado la noche con ella, pero todo ha sido muy casto, no vayas a creer..., como fantasma es muy guapa, pero... —imitó a un monstruo—. No, en serio, es realmente una aparición bellísima... Aunque, bien pensado, no es una aparición, porque no ha llegado a irse, lo que explicaría lo del atractivo... En fin, ¿lo ves más claro ahora?

Emmett dirigió a su amigo una mirada compasiva.

—Está bien, te llevaré a un médico.

—Nada de médicos, Emmett, estoy perfectamente. —Y dirigiéndose a Bella, añadió—: No va a ser fácil.

— ¿Qué es lo que no va a ser fácil? —preguntó Emmett.

—No hablaba contigo.

—Ya, le hablabas al fantasma. ¿Está aquí, en esta habitación?

Edward le recordó que se trataba de una mujer y le informó que estaba sentada justo a su lado, en una esquina de la mesa. Emmett lo miró, pensativo, y pasó muy lentamente la palma de la mano por la mesa de su socio.

—Oye, ya sé que me he pasado muchas veces con mis bromas, pero ahora eres tú el que me asustas a mí, Edward. Tú no te ves, pero tienes cara de estar ido.

—Estoy cansado, he dormido poco y seguramente tengo mala cara, pero por dentro estoy en plena forma. Te aseguro que no me pasa nada.

— ¿No te pasa nada por dentro? Pues por fuera estás hecho polvo. ¿Qué tal los lados?

—Emmett, déjame trabajar. Eres mi amigo, no mi psiquiatra. Además, no tengo psiquiatra; no lo necesito.

Emmett le pidió que no fuera a la reunión que tenían un rato más tarde para firmar un contrato. Conseguiría que lo perdieran.

—Creo que no te das cuenta de tu estado. Das miedo.

Edward se levantó mosqueado, agarró la cartera y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo, doy miedo, tengo cara de alucinado, así que me voy a mi casa. Aparta, déjame salir. ¡Vámonos, Bella!

—Eres un genio, Edward, tu representación es increíble.

—No estoy haciendo ninguna representación, Emmett. Lo que pasa es que tú tienes una mente demasiado..., ¿cómo lo diría?..., una mente demasiado convencional para imaginar lo que estoy viviendo. No te culpo, desde luego; la verdad es que yo he evolucionado mucho en ese sentido desde anoche.

—Pero ¿te das cuenta de qué historia me has contado? ¡Es sensacional!

—Sí, tú lo has dicho. Oye, no te preocupes por nada. Me parece perfecto que vayas a la firma solo. Realmente he dormido poco, así que me voy a descansar. Te lo agradezco. Vendré mañana y todo irá mucho mejor.

Emmett lo invitó a tomarse unos días libres, por lo menos hasta el fin de semana; una mudanza siempre resulta agotadora. Le ofreció sus servicios durante el fin de semana por si necesitaba algo, fuera lo que fuera. Edward le dio las gracias con ironía, salió del estudio y bajó la escalera. Al salir del edificio, buscó a Bella en la acera.

— ¿Está aquí?

Bella apareció sentada sobre el capó de su coche.

—Le estoy creando un montón de problemas, lo siento muchísimo.

—No, no lo sienta. Después de todo, no hago esto desde hace la tira de tiempo.

— ¿El qué?

—Novillos. ¡Todo un día laborable sin dar golpe!

Desde la ventana, Emmett, con el entrecejo fruncido, miraba a su socio hablar solo por la calle, abrir sin ninguna razón la portezuela del lado del acompañante y cerrarla de inmediato, dar la vuelta al coche y sentarse al volante. Aquello lo convenció de que su mejor amigo sufría una depresión causada por el estrés o que había tenido una conmoción cerebral.

Edward, instalado en su asiento, apoyó las manos en el volante y suspiró. Luego miró fijamente a Bella, sonriendo en silencio. Ella, sintiéndose violenta, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es irritante que lo tomen a uno por loco, ¿verdad? ¡Y gracias que a usted no lo han tratado de puta!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sido confusa mi explicación?

—No, en absoluto. ¿Adonde vamos?

—A tomar un buen desayuno. Y mientras, usted me lo contará todo con detalle.

Emmett seguía vigilando desde la ventana del despacho a su amigo, metido en el coche que tenía aparcado delante de la puerta del edificio. Cuando lo vio hablar solo, dirigiéndose a un personaje invisible e imaginario, decidió llamarlo al teléfono móvil.

En cuanto Edward contestó, le pidió que no se marchara, que bajaba de inmediato, que tenía que hablar con él.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡Para eso voy a bajar!

Emmett se precipitó escaleras abajo, cruzó el patio y, al llegar ante el automóvil, abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó prácticamente sobre las rodillas de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Córrete!

— ¡Pero sube por el otro lado, zoquete!

— ¿Te importa que conduzca yo?

—No entiendo nada. ¿Vamos a hablar, o a ir a algún sitio?

—Las dos cosas. Venga, cambia de asiento.

Emmett empujó a Edward, se puso al volante e hizo girar la llave de contacto. El coche se alejó de la zona de aparcamiento. Al llegar al primer cruce, frenó bruscamente.

—Una cuestión previa: ¿tu fantasma va en el coche con nosotros en este momento?

—Sí. En vista de tu caballerosa forma de entrar, se ha sentado en el asiento posterior.

Emmett abrió entonces la puerta de su lado, bajó del coche e inclinó el respaldo del asiento.

—Sé bueno —le dijo a Edward—, pídele a Casper que se baje y nos deje solos. Necesito mantener una conversación contigo en privado. ¡Ya os veréis en tu casa!

Bella apareció en la ventanilla del lado del acompañante.

—Ven a buscarme a North-Point —dijo—, voy a pasear por allí. Oye, si es muy complicado, no hace falta que le digas la verdad. No quiero ponerte en una situación comprometida.

—Es mi socio y mi amigo, no puedo mentirle.

— ¡Adelante, habla de mí con la guantera! —Repuso Emmett—. Anoche, sin ir más lejos, yo abrí la nevera y, al ver que había luz, entré y me pasé media hora hablando de ti con la mantequilla y una lechuga.

—¡No estoy hablando de ti con la guantera sino con ella!

—¡Muy bien, pues pídele a lady Casper que vaya a plancharse la sábana para que nosotros podamos hablar un poco!

Bella desapareció.

—¿Se ha ido ya el fantasma? —preguntó Emmett, un poco nervioso.

—¡No es «el», es «la»! Sí, se ha marchado. ¡Qué grosero eres! ¿A qué juegas?

—¿Que a qué juego? —respondió Emmett, haciendo una mueca. Volvió a arrancar—. A nada. Quería que estuviéramos solos, simplemente; tengo que hablarte de cosas personales.

—¿De qué cosas?

—De los efectos secundarios que a veces aparecen varios meses después de haberse separado.

Emmett soltó un rollo interminable: Tanya no estaba hecha para él; en su opinión, esa mujer le había hecho sufrir mucho para nada y, además, no valía la pena; no era más que una desgraciada; apeló a su honradez para que reconociese que Tanya no merecía que él viviera en el estado en que había vivido desde su separación; desde Jane, nunca había estado tan hundido. En el caso de Jane, lo entendía, pero en el de Tanya, francamente...

Edward le señaló que en la época de la famosa Jane tenían diecinueve años, y además él nunca había flirteado con ella. ¡Llevaba veinte años hablándole de aquella chica, simplemente porque la había visto primero! Emmett negó haberla mencionado siquiera.

—¡Como mínimo, dos o tres veces al año! —replicó Edward—. Yo la tengo metida en el baúl de los recuerdos. ¡Ni siquiera consigo acordarme de su cara!

Emmett comenzó a gesticular, súbitamente exasperado.

—Pero ¿por qué no has querido decirme nunca la verdad? Confiésalo, cabezota, reconoce que saliste con ella. ¡Puesto que hace veinte años, como bien dices, ya ha prescrito!

— ¡Me estás hartando, Emmett! Supongo que no habrás bajado corriendo del despacho ni estaremos cruzando la ciudad porque de repente te han entrado ganas de hablarme de Jane Lowenski... Y por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

— ¡No te acuerdas de su cara, pero no has olvidado su apellido!

— ¿Era ésa la cosa tan importante de la que querías hablarme ?

—No, quiero hablarte de Tanya.

— ¿Por qué quieres hablarme de ella? Es la tercera vez que la sacas a relucir desde esta mañana. No he vuelto a verla y no nos hemos telefoneado. Si estás preocupado por eso, no merece la pena que vayamos con mi coche hasta Los Ángeles, porque, no es por nada, pero acabamos de atravesar el puerto y estamos ya en South-Market. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha invitado a cenar?

— ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que quiera cenar con Tanya? En la época en la que estabais juntos ya me costaba hacerlo, y eso que tú estabas a la mesa...

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Por qué me haces atravesar media ciudad?

—Por nada, para que hablemos.

— ¿De qué?

— ¡De ti!

Emmett giró a la izquierda y entró en el aparcamiento de un gran edificio de cuatro pisos con las paredes recubiertas de azulejos blancos.

—Emmett, sé que esto va a parecerte una cosa de locos, pero de verdad que he conocido a un fantasma...

—Edward, sé que esto va a parecerte una cosa de locos... pero voy a llevarte de verdad a que te hagan una revisión médica.

Edward volvió bruscamente la cabeza y miró el frontispicio que adornaba la fachada delantera del inmueble.

— ¿Me has traído a una clínica? ¿Va en serio? ¿Es que no me crees?

— ¡Claro que te creo! Y te creeré todavía más cuando te hayan hecho un escáner.

— ¿Quieres que me hagan un escáner?

—Escúchame bien, calamidad. Si yo llego un día al estudio con cara de haber estado un mes embutido en una escalera mecánica, monto en cólera cuando habitualmente nunca pierdo los estribos, me ves desde la ventana andando por la acera con un brazo levantado formando un ángulo de noventa grados, después abrirle la portezuela del coche a un pasajero que no existe, y no contento con el efecto provocado, sigo hablando y gesticulando dentro del coche como si me dirigiera a alguien pero sin que haya nadie, nadie de nadie, y la única explicación que te doy es que acabo de conocer a un fantasma, espero que en ese caso estés tan preocupado por mí como yo lo estoy por ti en estos momentos.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Cuando la vi en el armario, creí que se trataba de una broma tuya.

—Acompáñame. Necesito tranquilizarme.

Edward se dejó llevar del brazo hasta el vestíbulo de la clínica. La recepcionista los siguió con la mirada. Emmett instaló a Edward en una silla y le ordenó que no se moviera. Se comportaba con él como si se tratara de un niño travieso que fuera a desaparecer de su vista en cualquier momento. Luego se acercó al mostrador y abordó a la joven.

— ¡Es una urgencia! —dijo elevando la voz y modulando exageradamente para que quedara bien claro.

— ¿De qué tipo? —preguntó ella en los mismos términos aunque con cierta impertinencia en la voz, mientras que el tono que Emmett había empleado revelaba claramente su impaciencia y su nerviosismo.

— ¡Del tipo que está sentado allí, en aquel sillón!

—Le estoy preguntando de qué naturaleza es la urgencia.

—Traumatismo craneal.

— ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

—El amor es ciego y no para de darle bastonazos en la cabeza y, claro, al final eso acaba por destrozarlo.

A ella le pareció una réplica muy ingeniosa, aunque no estaba segura de haberla entendido del todo. Sin cita y sin prescripción, no podía hacer nada por él. Lo sentía mucho.

—Espere para sentirlo.

Lo sentiría cuando él hubiera acabado de hablar, anunció Emmett, antes de preguntar con voz autoritaria si esa clínica era la del doctor Bresnik. La recepcionista asintió con la cabeza. El le explicó en el mismo tono que en el seno de ese establecimiento era donde los sesenta colaboradores de su estudio de arquitectura se hacían un reconocimiento médico anual, traían sus hijos al mundo, y llevaban a sus retoños a que los vacunaran y les curaran resfriados, gripes, anginas y otras porquerías.

Sin hacer ninguna pausa, siguió explicándole que todos esos amables pacientes y, sin embargo, clientes de esa institución médica, dependían del energúmeno que tenía delante, así como del señor que estaba sentado con aire de desamparo en el sillón de enfrente.

—Así que, señorita, o el doctor Bres-lo-que-sea se ocupa de mi socio ahora mismo, o le aseguro que ni uno solo de ellos vuelve a pisar el felpudo de su suntuosa clínica ni siquiera para que le pongan un parche.

Una hora más tarde, Edward, acompañado de Emmett, empezaba a someterse a un chequeo completo. Después de un electrocardiograma realizado en estado de actividad (le hicieron pedalear en una bicicleta estática con montones de electrodos pegados al pecho), le sacaron sangre. Un médico le hizo después unos tests neurológicos (le pidieron que levantara una pierna —con los ojos abiertos y con los ojos cerrados—, le golpearon con un martillito en los codos, las rodillas y la barbilla, y hasta le arañaron la planta de los pies con una aguja). Por último, presionados por Emmett, aceptaron hacerle un escáner. La sala donde se llevaba a cabo estaba dividida por un tabique de cristal. En un lado se encontraba la impresionante máquina cilíndrica, hueca en el centro para permitir la entrada total del paciente (por eso se la comparaba con un gigantesco sarcófago); en el otro lado había montones de tableros de mandos y monitores unidos por gruesos haces de cables negros. Edward se tumbó sobre una estrecha plataforma cubierta con una sábana blanca y lo sujetaron con correas a la altura de la cabeza, y de las caderas; a continuación, el doctor pulsó un botón para introducirlo en el aparato. El espacio que había entre su piel y las paredes del tubo era tan sólo de unos pocos centímetros; no podía moverse. Le habían advertido que quizá sintiera una intensa sensación de claustrofobia.

Permanecería completamente solo mientras durara la prueba, pero podría comunicarse en todo momento con Emmett y el médico, instalados al otro lado del tabique de cristal. La cavidad en la que se encontraba encerrado estaba provista de dos altavoces. Se podía hablar con él desde la sala de control. Apretando la pequeña pera de plástico que le habían puesto en una mano, activaría un micrófono y podría hacerse oír. Cerraron la puerta y la máquina comenzó a emitir una serie de sonidos.

— ¿Es insoportable lo que está sintiendo? —preguntó Emmett con aire divertido.

El doctor le explicó que era bastante desagradable. Muchos pacientes claustrofóbicos no soportaban la prueba y lo obligaban a interrumpirla.

—No es nada dolorosa, pero el desde el punto de vista nervioso resulta difícil por el confinamiento del paciente y el ruido de la máquina.

— ¿Y se puede hablar con él?

Podía dirigirse a su amigo pulsando el botón amarillo que tenía al lado. El doctor precisó que era preferible hacerlo cuando el escáner no emitía sonidos, pues, de lo contrario, el movimiento de la mandíbula al responder podía hacer que los negativos quedaran borrosos.

— ¿Y ahí ve usted el interior de su cerebro?

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué se descubre?

—Todo tipo de anomalías. Un aneurisma, por ejemplo...

Sonó el teléfono y el doctor descolgó el aparato. Tras unos segundos de conversación, se disculpó ante Emmett. Debía ausentarse un momento.

Le indicó que no tocara nada, que todo era automático, y le dijo que regresaría enseguida.

Cuando el médico hubo salido, Emmett miró a su amigo a través del cristal, y una extraña sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Dirigió la mirada hacia el botón amarillo del micrófono. Vaciló un instante y luego lo pulsó.

—Edward, soy yo. El médico ha tenido que salir, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para controlar que todo vaya bien. Es increíble la cantidad de botones que hay en este sitio. Parece que estés en la cabina de un avión. Y soy yo quien conduce la nave, porque el piloto ha saltado en paracaídas. Bueno, tío, ¿vas a desembuchar ahora? No saliste con Jane, de acuerdo, pero sí que te acostaste con ella, ¿verdad?

Cuando entraron en el aparcamiento de la clínica, Edward llevaba bajo el brazo una decena de sobres de papel kraft llenos de informes y resultados de pruebas, todos absolutamente normales.

— ¿Me crees ahora? —preguntó Edward.

—Déjame en el estudio y vete a descansar, como habíamos quedado.

—Estás eludiendo mi pregunta. ¿Me crees ahora que sabes que no tengo un tumor en la cabeza?

—Vete a descansar... Todo esto puede ser consecuencia del estrés.

—Emmett, yo me he prestado a tu juego del chequeo, así que préstate tú también al mío.

—No creo que tu juego me vaya a parecer divertido. Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Tengo que ir directamente a la reunión; tomaré un taxi. Te llamaré más tarde.

Emmett lo dejó solo en el coche. Edward se alejó de allí en dirección a North-Point. En el fondo empezaba a gustarle aquella historia, su heroína y las situaciones que sin duda provocaría.

* * *

_Bueno, y aquí termina la actualización triple. Espero les gustara. :D_

_¿Merezco Reviews?_

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Dani._


End file.
